


he was pretty

by AEONOYA



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Love, Humor, M/M, this has been rotting away in my drafts for 76 years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEONOYA/pseuds/AEONOYA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tsukki can't sleep and kuroo is a nocturnal playground enthusiast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he was pretty

something about the stuffy training camp room kept tsukishima's eyes wide open. sleeping in a room with so many people in it was a challenge anyway, but the added heat made it completely impossible.

yamaguchi was soundly asleep beside him, a string of drool piling onto his pillow. tsukishima grimaced silently and sat up, reaching for his glasses and straightening his pajama shirt.

from a nearby window he could see streetlights painting the concrete roads orange, the moon carved into a thin crescent that radiated a dull light into the night sky. tsukishima slipped past his sleeping teammates and made his way outside. 

surprisingly, the air outside was crisp and cold, a gentle breeze pulling a chill across his skin. tsukishima really wasn't one to go out of his way and break the rules; he knew very well that coach ukai had strictly instructed the team to go straight to bed and stay there. he truly couldn't bring himself to care though. something about the sky that night called to him with an urgency he couldnt ignore.

tsukishima wandered leisurely off the unknown school's campus and found himself at a public park. the childish nature of playing at a park didn't quite appeal to tsukishima but he figured a few minutes on the swings wouldn't completely reverse his semi-rapid approach to adulthood.

the seat was a little small but tsukishima otherwise fit nicely on the swing. the structure was built tall with long worn chains that clanged hollowly. to his delight, he could see the moon peeking from above a thicket of trees as he pushed off the ground lazily.

judging by the constant creaking of the chains he decided to swing low and slowly, getting high enough to just ruffle the hair resting on his forehead. everything was quiet except for the occasional rumble of a car passing by.

tsukishima's eyes fluttered closed for a moment as the gentle sway of the swing lulled him into a sleepy haze. barely a second past before he was interrupted by the sound of someone falling from the top of the play set in front of him. with wide eyes, tsukishima slammed his feet down and stood up, nekoma's captain in a whimpering pile beside the massive slide adjoining the playground structure. 

"ive mcfallen." 

tsukishima stared down at the older boy with his mouth open, trying to decide if he was hallucinating or if kuroo was ridiculous enough to fall head first off a child's play set and quote a vine in the same breath. 

"well? are you just gonna let me die here or help me up?" kuroo whined, reaching towards tsukishima in an effort to pull himself up. 

"...kuroo-san? why in the hell-"

"dont say a word. i think i dislocated my pinky" 

"you're kidding. what a dumb place to get injured."

kuroo grabbed for the hem of tsukishima's shirt and hauled himself up, using his uninjured hand to run his fingers through his hair. several wood chips fell from his bangs as he caught his breath and met tsukishima's incredulous stare. 

"so. you come here often?"

tsukishima turned almost immediately and walked back the way he came, only to be stopped by kuroo's pleas for him to wait. 

"why are you even here?" tsukishima asked impatiently, the tips of his ears growing hot from embarrassment. 

kuroo straightened up and chuckled nervously, "i could ask you the same question." 

tsukishima studied kuroo's face in the hazy light of a nearby streetlamp. despite being awake at ass o' clock, he looked sharp and alert like always.

"i couldn't sleep," tsukishima answered honestly. 

"that makes two of us," kuroo smiled. 

"you can't block with an injured finger-"

"it's not that bad. it happens a lot actually," kuroo reassured. despite his claims he was wincing between words as he struggled to pop it back into place.

tsukishima sighed and reached for the older boy's hand. 

"here." 

he took care in examining kuroo's finger, too dazed by sleep to even realize the gentle and caring nature of his actions. kuroo watched tsukishima in amazement, barely noticing when the middle blocker abruptly tugged his finger back and rolled the joint back into its socket. his eyes met tsukishima's for a split second before the younger boy stepped back abruptly and began to walk away without a word.

kuroo called out to him in confusion before getting distracted by an urgent text from bokuto. the fellow captain had somehow gotten himself stuck in a mcdonald's bathroom stall and had been too embarrassed to call akaashi for help. kuroo sighed and watched tsukishima's tall silhouette disappear down the street before he himself turned and walked away. 

the incident at the park would continue to linger in his thoughts. despite being incredibly embarrassed by his own behavior he couldn't help but reflect on how cute tsukki had been on that swing. since the start of training camp, kuroo had been completely fascinated by the blond's disinterested and bored expression. something about him screamed, 'make me care. i dare you'. he decided in that moment he would become friends with tsukishima. however, at the back of his mind he knew that he really wouldn't mind becoming something more.

meanwhile, tsukishima was on the brink of a meltdown. he was in unknown territory now, unsure and overwhelmed by the meaning behind his actions. he had barely talked to kuroo aside from a few words exchanged during practice. he admired the third-year for his ability and confidence on the court but had yet to face him in such a personal setting. he blamed his tenderness on lack of sleep and rushed back to his sleeping teammates in silence. 

sneaking back into the shared room was a challenge to say the least. hinata was completely off his futon, spread out like a starfish right between the doorway and tsukishima's futon. next to him, kageyama was curled into a ball, hugging his pillow and snoring softly. his eyes would flutter open occasionally, which never failed to send a chill up tsukishima's spine. he ended up crawling over the two and settling into his bed quietly. he stared at the ceiling for a couple of minutes before slipping into a heavy sleep. to his disgust, he dreamt of a volleyball captain with wood chips in his hair and the ugliest laugh known to man.

**Author's Note:**

> this wasnt initially supposed to be crack but kuroo went and fucked everything up. what a tit. 
> 
> (i wasnt planning on making this a multi chaptered fic but hey! shit happens!) 
> 
> hmu on twitter (@TSUKIS) or tumblr (130mv) if u wanna brawl or anything. comments are always appreciated ;)


End file.
